Magazines in the Pokémon world
]] Pokémon magazines are printed publications that feature a variety of -related content. There are many different magazines that suit different tastes; some of them are published to a broader audience, while others target a specific demographic. Pokémon magazines have appeared in the , , and . Several characters have demonstrated an interest in magazines, such as Mr. Pokémon, who has a large collection of foreign magazines, and , who is often shown reading Poké Chic's latest issues. In addition, Alexa works at a publishing house based in Lumiose City. In the games Aha! Pokémon Journal Aha! Pokémon Journal (Japanese: Now I get it! Pokémon Journal) focuses on basic advice and highlight certain gameplay mechanics to help the player and can be found on the bookshelves at the back of every Pokémon Center in Hoenn in . Pokémon Journal The Pokémon Journal (Japanese: Pokémon Journal) is a magazine that appeared exclusively in . It is a gossip magazine with articles that serve as a source for Fame Checker entries. Most Pokémon Journal articles are found in the bookshelf in the back of a Pokémon Center, though they can be found in other buildings like the Pokémon academy in Viridian City and Celadon Condominiums. Entries that mention Gym Leaders or Elite Four members do not appear until after the player has defeated everyone mentioned in them, and the entry on Mr. Fuji in the Cinnabar Island Pokémon Center does not appear until after entering the Hall of Fame. Although Pokémon Journals can be found in the Sevii Islands, the newest copy is missing from Four Island according to a . Other magazines * Adorable Pokémon: A magazine published in Sinnoh, Unova, and Hoenn. It can be found in Pokémon Centers and some homes. * Pokémon Fan: Mr. Fuji subscribes to this magazine. It runs contests and has a Monthly Grand Prize Drawing. It may be affiliated with the Pokémon Fan Club. * Pokémon Graph: A magazine presumably published in Kanto and Johto. It can be found in some Kanto and Johto homes. * Pokémon Handbook: A magazine published in Sinnoh, Unova, and Hoenn. It can be found in Pokémon Centers and some homes. It is also shown in some Kanto and Johto homes. * Pokémon Insider: A magazine owned by Mr. Fuji. * Pokémon Pal: A magazine published in Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Unova. It can be found in Pokémon Centers and some homes. It is also shown in some Kanto and Johto homes. In the anime Coordinator Monthly Coordinator Monthly (Japanese: ポケモンコーディネーターマガジン Pokémon Coordinator Magazine) is a monthly magazine published in the Hoenn region that caters to Pokémon Coordinators. It made an appearance in Delcatty Got Your Tongue. After seeing a picture of Dr. Abby holding the Ribbon Cup with her , nicknamed Johnny, remembered reading an article about her in the magazine. She showed an issue which had a feature on legendary Coordinators, detailing how Abby was once a contestant in the Grand Festival who entered as a total unknown and against all odds rose up to beat the favorite and become a Top Coordinator. The article also revealed that Abby obtained a perfect score in the Appeals Round and performed well in the Contest Battles, but retired after winning. Furthermore, it said that Abby was living somewhere near Verdanturf Town. Coordinator Monthly seems to cover a wide range of topics related to Pokémon Contests, which includes publishing biographies of famous Coordinators and information on their Pokémon. National Pokégraphic National Pokégraphic (Japanese: ナショナル ポケグラフィック National Pokégraphic) is a magazine published in the Johto region that caters to Pokémon Professors. It was mentioned by Professor Elm in Don't Touch That 'dile when he was talking to over the videophone. It is known that one issue had an article in which Elm answered some of the questions that were made to Oak during a meeting of the Pokémon Symposium. Its name comes from , a science magazine which covers a range of topics related to geography, history, and culture from around the globe. Poké Chic Poké Chic (Japanese: ポケキャン PokéCan) is a fashion magazine published in the Sinnoh region that caters to Pokémon Stylists. It focuses on fashion trends, featuring outfits and accessories for . Hermione serves as the editor-in-chief for the publication. It first appeared in The Bells Are Singing!, where was seen reading it along with her . In Arriving in Style!, it was announced that the winner of the Hearthome Collection, a fashion show open to the general public, would get the chance to work on a photo shoot for the magazine. It was seen again in Battling The Generation Gap!, when Dawn showed an issue featuring the renowned Poké Stylist Lila and her . In A Trainer and Child Reunion!, when Officer Jenny told Ash and that from the was conducting a public session, Dawn mentioned that one of Poké Chic's issues featured Aaron on the cover and had an article about his training session. She later asked him to sign an autograph on her copy of the magazine. It made another appearance in Memories are Made of Bliss!, when Johanna handed Dawn an issue with Paris and her on the cover, telling Dawn that Buneary had been offered the chance to become a Pokémon model for Poké Chic. Poké Chic's Japanese name, PokéCan, comes from , a monthly magazine published in Japan by Shogakukan which offers information on fashion and related topics for women. Pokémon Friend One of 's favorite magazines. Delia Ketchum was once a cover model for this magazine. One issue had a on the cover and it contained an article about Stone Town and evolutionary stones, seen in The Battling Eevee Brothers. Max showed off several collectible photographs of that he received from some issues of Pokémon Friend magazine in A Six Pack Attack. Pokémon Monthly In Journey to the Starting Line!, Masae told Professor Oak that a new edition of Pokémon Monthly magazine had been released, but he was too preoccupied to buy a copy because a , a , and a had escaped from his laboratory. Pokémon Researchers Monthly Pokémon Researchers Monthly (Japanese: ポケモン研究者月刊 Pokémon Researcher Monthly) is a monthly magazine published in the Kanto region and the Orange Archipelago that caters to . It was mentioned in Poké Ball Peril. and Professor Ivy have had their articles published in the magazine. During a videophone call, Oak revealed he had recently read Ivy's preliminary report on "Pokémon adaptive variation as a function of regional distribution." He complimented the work of his colleague by saying it was quite persuasive. Hearing that, Ivy mentioned she had read the article on "challenges facing anthro-Pokémon global cohabitation" written by Professor Oak, which she found fascinating. Pokémon Time Magazine showed Ash and an edition of Pokémon Time Magazine, which featured his photograph of in Pokémon Paparazzi. The article helped launch Todd's photography career. The magazine's name appears to be a reference to , a popular magazine in the United States. Team Rocket Gazette In Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, James read the Team Rocket Gazette to find out that the was holding was a Egg. He also found out that The Phantom was after the Egg and that lots of money was being rewarded for it. Inside the magazine, an advertisement for and a picture resembling the Team Rocket trio was able to be seen. Unnamed magazines Several unnamed magazines are seen in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, during Karl's narration of Grings Kodai's career and reputation. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Monthly Rock-type Magazine Monthly Rock-type Magazine (Japanese: 月刊いわ TYPE MAGAZINE Monthly Rock-type Magazine) is a magazine dedicated to Pokémon and Rock-type specialist Trainers. It first appeared in Fast-Thinking Froakie. Clemont received an issue of the magazine after telling Grant that he had never heard of the famous racer . The issue he was given contained an article about Grace as well as her daughter . A similar magazine dedicated to Pokémon and Electric-type specialist Trainers appeared in PSs2. This issue detailed the discovery of the ultimate Electric-type move . Due to a speech bubble covering the panel this magazine appeared on, only the words (Japanese: でんきタ) were visible, leaving the magazine's full name unknown. In other languages Pokémon Friend Pokémon Researchers Monthly National Pokégraphic See also * Movies in the Pokémon world * Radio in the Pokémon world * Transportation in the Pokémon world * Weaponry in the Pokémon world Category:Pokémon world media it:Riviste nel mondo Pokémon